Turbulent Turkey Day
by Wolf Born Woman
Summary: Thanksgiving with the pack.


Turbulent Turkey Day

"Remind me why I am doing this again?" Bella asked as she wiped her flour covered hands on the dish towel on her shoulder.

Jacob smiled at her "Because you want all our friends and family together and you are the world's most amazing cook ever.

"I must have lost my mind to think of cooking for 15 shifters, their mates, our parents, and a few others just for good measure. They say to figure one to one and a half pounds of Turkey per person. I figured on four twenty pound birds for the shifters and two more for everyone else. That will give us almost a whole turkey for leftovers or any extra people."

"We're making two turkeys, thirty pounds of mashed potatoes, two chaffing pans of stuffing, one of green beans, and eight pies. Emily and Kim are bringing the cranberry sauce, her homemade rolls, corn, and turkey. Sue is bringing two pans of sweet potatoes, a turkey, and a pumpkin spice sheet cake. Our dads are coming from Charlie's with a turkey I prepped and bagged for them so all they have to do is pop it in the oven. And the same with Rachel, the turkey is all prepped and just need to be cooked and brought over."

Jacob wraps his arms around her pulling her into his chest making her stop her pacing around their kitchen. "Bells stop. Everything will be great. We will all be stuffed to the gills and happy as can be."

"I have to remember to call dad and Rachel so they put the turkeys on at the right time and at the right temp. Once the turkeys are out of the oven I can put the stuffing in to finish off and brown."

He leans down claiming her lips. She pulls back slightly like she is going to continue talking when he intensifies his attentions. She melts into his body with a sigh.

When they separate they're both panting with the need for air.

"You need to relax. There is nothing else to do tonight. All the pies are made, potatoes are peeled and diced, the beans are snapped and marinating in the fridge, the turkeys are prepped, and the bread is laying out drying for the stuffing. You are done until morning. Now come and watch some cheesy TV with me. You're exhausted Honey." Jacob scoops her up and carries her into the couch in front of the TV. Sitting down with her on his lap, he starts flipping channels on the remote. He settles on a repeat of "Trading Spaces".

"Oooo it's a Frank and Doug episode! I love Frank. He makes me laugh."

"Do I have something to worry about? You're not going to run off with that little old man are you?" Jacob kisses her head as he chuckles.

"You never know…" Her finger trails down from his ear to one of the puckered bits of flesh on his neck. His shiver and the corresponding growl is immediate and exactly what she meant to cause.

Their lips collide, teeth nipping, tongues battling for dominance, as she turns so she is straddling him. Any thoughts of TV have evaporated.

A short time later and minus a few articles of clothes Bella's phone shatters their bubble. She pulls back trying to catch her breath as she fumbles for the noise maker.

"Beeeellllls!" He whines.

"It's probably about tomorrow." She slaps Jacob's hands away. "Hello"

"Bella! I am so glad you picked up!" said the urgent voice on phone.

"Leah? What's wrong?"

Jacob stopped at the sound of Leah's voice.

"Is it ok if I bring someone to dinner tomorrow? If not I'm not going to be able to come. And if I don't come Mom's going to kill me. But you know that may be for the best. She can just kill me and then I don't have to deal with all this crazy shit."

"Leah! Of course you can bring someone. Is everything alright?"

"Yes, no, I don't know, I think so. AHHHH!

"What's going on?"

"I was just picking up some things for the clinic form the hospital for Mom. Gwen asked me if I had met the new Doc. I told her I hadn't and she started going on about how he's a native from Indiana and that he just moved here and she was just going on and on and on. Then she squealed in my ear calling him over. She introduced him as Doctor Adam Littleeagle. When I looked up to shake his hand it happened." Leah rushed all that out and hardly took a breath.

What happened Leah? Your rambling a mile a minute."

"IT happened! I imprinted on him."

"LEAH THAT'S GREAT! I'm so happy for you."

"I don't know if I am or not. He knows nothing of our tribe and he doesn't know me. I don't know him but oh God do I want to. I would do anything to make sure he is happy. That's just not right but I am getting twitchy being away from him already." She sighs in frustration.

Jacob motions for the phone and Bella hands it over.

"Leah," he begins, "go invite him to dinner tomorrow and then head over here."

"Jake, I don't know if I can leave here."

Jacob sighs. **"****Go find your imprint and once he is free invite him to dinner tomorrow.****Then take the supplies to the clinic and come over to my house."**

"Thanks Jake. I'll go do that." and she hangs up the phone.

"You know what that voice does to me." She bites down on his neck and he growls.

He rips the crotch of her panties and she impales herself on him. Their coupling is hard and fast. They both know that they can be interrupted at any moment but they both intend to take their fill of each other. Once they are, at least temporally, stated they gather their clothes and head to the shower.

Jacob was just pulling on his cut offs when he heard Leah bellow. "Oh come on guys! This is not helping!"

"Sorry Leah." Jacob seemed a bit abashed.

Bella comes out of the bedroom. "So tell me about Doctor Littleeagle."

Lead smiles and her eyes become slightly unfocused. "He's taller than I am. His skin's a bit lighter than mine. His eyes are so dark brown they are almost black. He smells like grass and wind even in the hospital. He agreed to come for dinner too! He's working until eight tomorrow morning."

"Go ahead and patrol all night. You can hang out by the hospital to ease the imprint pull. Just don't forget to run the rest too."

"Thanks Jake. You're the best."

"Sure sure. Go before I have you run the Olympic."

She waves as she darts out the door.

Bella hands him his phone. "Call the guys and let them know of the changes and let's get to bed." She pulls on his arm until he follows her.

As they lay curled in each other's arms, Bella muses aloud "I wonder what Leah's man will be like. Tall, we know. Handsome I'm sure."

Jacob viciously tickles her. "First you are going to leave me for a little old man now your daydreaming about a mystery man. I … guess … I … am … going…"

Bella's laughter suddenly stops. Gasping for air she yells "I'm going to barf!" A fast dash to the bathroom and she loses her dinner.

Jacob is at her side and rubs her back as she continues to dry heave. "I'm sorry Honey. That was to much."

She rests her head in her hand with a sigh, while Jacob grabs a wet washcloth for her.

"Better?"

She nods in reply as she wipes her face with the cool cloth.

He gently lifts her up and carries her back to their bed. He lays in bed with her cuddled into him as he rubs her back. Soon her breathing evens out in sleep and he lets himself drift off as well.

Bella stretches then nuzzles into Jacob chest. "Morning beautiful."

"Morning. I feel great this morning."

Jacob smiles his sunny smile.

Bella's phone rings. "Hello"

"Hay Baby Girl. I just wanted to let you know that we just landed and are on our way to Forks."

"OK Mom I'll see you soon."

"I can't wait to see you."

"Me too Mom. Drive safe." She hangs up the phone. Bella looks at the clock and smacks Jacob.

He sits up and looks surprised when he sees it is already noon.

Bella jumps up and runs to the kitchen. "SHIT SHIT SHIT!"

Turning on both ovens and pulling the turkeys out of the refrigerator.

"Jacob! Call my dad and Rachel and make sure they have the turkeys in."

She gets the birds in the ovens and pulls out the huge pot of potatoes to start them on the stove.

Jacob comes up behind her when her hands were empty and wraps her up in his embrace.

"Jacob I don't have time."

"Yes you do. We are only fifteen minutes behind schedule. It's going to be fine. You need to eat something."

"I don't have time right now. I'll eat later."

"NO. You WILL eat now." He insists.

She looks into his yellow rimmed eyes "You know you can't order me to do anything that's not immediately going to save my life. I know that you are only looking out for me so if you fix me some peanut butter toast I will eat it while I'm working."

Jacob smiles and kisses her on top of her head. He then slips past her and fixes her some toast and grabs a half dozen egg and sausage muffins from the freezer to heat up in the microwave.

The day went along in a flurry of activity. Bella was a whirlwind in the kitchen. She directs Jacob on setting up the ten foot folding tables, table cloths, and decorations.

Embry, Quil, Collin and Brady all show up at five o'clock to help with any last minute details.

Everything is going well until the food started being ready. Then Bella has to keep an eye in five hungry wolves while finishing dinner. She is mashing the second of three large bowls of mashed potatoes when Brady and Collin pop back in the kitchen asking what they can do next. "Get the chairs in form the porch and set them up."

"Jake already had us so that." Collin replies.

Brady dips his finger in the finished bowl.

"The next person who puts his mitts into my food before we all sit down to dinner is going hungry! And if you want to push me, I will take MY food to MY room and eat it by myself."

During this tirade is when Charlie, Billy, Renee, and her grandparents decide to walk in the door.

"Happy Thanksgiving?" Charlie says.

Jacob runs in to the kitchen "Out both of you or you'll be running midnight to six patrol every day you are off school for the rest of the year."

The young pups hightail it out with a muttered apology.

Bella forces a smile on her face. "Happy Thanksgiving, I'll take the turkey Dad. Where's Phil?"

"He hurt his arm on Monday. The PT doesn't want him traveling so he's staying home to let the PT make sure he's healing up ok." Renee sighs in her disappointment.

Bella sits the turkey down and gives her mom a hug. "I'm glad you are here."

"I'll be catching a flight later tonight. I have to make sure he's ok."

Bella's face falls and she turns back to the stove.

Billy chimes in "Everything smells great Bella."

Bella answers without turning back around. "Thanks Billy. Go make yourselves comfortable."

Bella's Grandmother Bridget gives Jolon's hand a squeeze and goes over to Bella. "What can I do to be useful? Your dad wouldn't let me even check on the turkey. He said you told him to leave it alone until it was done and so I had better do the same."

Bella smiles. "He does well with instructions."

"Jolon and I were wanting to visit for a while and we were wondering if you would mind company for a few days?" Bridget inquired.

"That would be great Grandma." As she hugs her and lets lose a stuttered sigh trying to hold back her tears. Bella wipes her eyes and smiles. "You can finish the mashed potatoes while I turn the broiler on for the stuffing."

The two women make short work of the remaining food while most of the rest of the guest arrive.

"Jacob, Embry, Quil, Seth, Brady, and Collin start taking the food to the buffet tables and do not sample anything." Bella calls out orders.

Sam, Paul, and Jared start laughing until she adds. "You three start serving drinks."

The door opens "Hello."

Bella turns to greet the last of the pack. "Leah!" She rushes to hug her friend.

Leah is wearing a knit dress that accentuates her curves and a pair of pumps that gives her legs that pop without adding to much extra height. Leah smiles back. "Hay everyone. This is Adam."

The whole house went quiet. Adam put a protective arm around Leah in the resulting silence.

Sam stood up and walked out the back door.

"He better not! So help me I will kick his ass from here to Canada and back again!" Leah growls.

Jacob gives Leah a quick hug whispering "Have you told him yet?"

She gives a slight shake of her head in reply.

"I'll go talk to Sam" Jacob says as he heads to the door. "Make yourselves comfortable."

Sue's eyes light up. "Nice to see you here Adam, I didn't know you knew my daughter."

"I didn't realize you were related. I'm sorry I forgot your last name was Clearwater. Everyone at the hospital calls you Sue." He looks slightly chagrinned.

Jolon comes walking back down the hall. "Adam what are you doing here?"

Adam looks surprised. "Chief Runningwolf! What brings you out to Washington?"

"I'm visiting my granddaughter. What are you doing here?"

His eyes brighten "Leah invited me to dinner."

Jolon lets loose with a full bellied laugh. "You have only been here for a few weeks and your life will never be the same. I guess the Spirits had your path well planned after all. I am going to relieve some stress. Adam's father is the leader of our Dout."

"Chief! What are you doing?" Adam exclaims.

Jacob and Sam walk back in the back door.

"Allow me to introduce you to Chief Billy Black." The boy still looks confused and flustered. "And this is his son Jacob the Alpha of their Pack."

"You mean they are …"

"We are Spirit Warriors. You and the only female shifter our tribe has ever known have imprinted." Jacob interrupts.

"Leah?" Adam looks for conformation.

Leah looks around nervously "I was going to tell you tonight. I just didn't know how to approach you about it. I just met you yesterday…"

Adam steps up to Leah silencing her with a kiss.

The wolf whistles and howling were almost deafening.

"My parents are bonded. It's the only part that made me regret that I never shifted. Will you show me your other self?"

She nods and they head outside.

Bella looks at Sam and growls out with the most hateful voice anyone has ever hears form her "If you so much as THINK something that will upset her after the HELL she has been through having to be in your head and seeing everything you think and feel for Emily I WILL END YOU! Do you understand me?"

Sam looks so taken back he is left speechless as Bella storms off to her bedroom and slams the door.

Renee' huffs her frustration. "If this is how the day is going to go I am just going to go back home. I'll call you later Mother." She walks out of the house and drives off.

Jacob fallows Bella into the bedroom.

Suddenly the bedroom door flies open as Bella screams "She WHAT?! That self-centered immature BITCH!" She rushes through the living room and out the door. "Don't bother coming back or even calling!" She drops to the porch in tears.

Jacob pulls her into his lap rocking her as she cries into his shoulder.

"I just wanted all of our family here for one day so we could announce the baby to everyone all at once."

Everyone files out of the house in a chorus of ... "Baby!" "Congratulations" "A pup!" "You old dog!" "We're going to be Grandpas!"

Bella looks up to see she is surrounded by her true family, some by blood, some by choice, some by chance. It is not the turkey, stuffing, or cranberries that make thanksgiving; it is the people you surround yourself with, the people who support you. This is what she is truly thankful for.


End file.
